<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Thy Neighbour by schoolboyblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622787">Love Thy Neighbour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoolboyblue/pseuds/schoolboyblue'>schoolboyblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Holy Bible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Do not pray for me, F/M, I am, Pegging, not getting into heaven, this is the worst thing I’ve ever written and I’ve written some bad stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoolboyblue/pseuds/schoolboyblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imma go take a toaster bath this is 100% a shitpost for a Facebook pegging group I promise I just like pretending to be serious</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesus Christ/ Mary Magdalene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Thy Neighbour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesus panted and grasped desperately at the blanket he was sprawled out on. </p><p>“Mary, please.” Jesus managed to gasp out as Mary pushed yet another finger into him. His voice was shaking, he sounded so small like this. Jesus usually didn’t mind the odd humbling experience but this was starting to push it. </p><p>“Shhhh.” Mary soothed and pressed her chest against his back. Her lips brushed the shell of his ear and Jesus couldn’t suppress the shiver that climbed up his spine. “You’re almost ready.” </p><p>Jesus’ stomach flipped, half in nerves and half in excitement. </p><p>“Have you done this before?” He asked, trying in vain to will the trembling out of his voice. He noticed a second too late that his question could’ve been taken as judgement and that sent a spike of panic through him. That wasn’t his job, that was up to his father. “Not that-“ </p><p>Mary cut him off by crooking the fingers inside of him at just the right angle to make his head spin. Jesus buried his face in the pillow and failed to cover the moan that forced its way out of his throat. </p><p>“Yes.” Mary stated bluntly and her fingers slipped out. Jesus whined at the sensation. “Do you have a problem with that?” </p><p>“Of course not.” Jesus said, muffled by the pillow. “I just… haven’t.” He finished slowly, a little embarrassed at his inexperience. Mary smoothed a reassuring hand over the bronze expanse of his back. </p><p>“I know, pretty boy.” She said right into his ear and chuckled. Her long hair tickled his cheek. Mary sat up and Jesus mourned the loss of her soft chest pressed against his back.</p><p>Jesus was about to complain when something cold dripped onto his ass. He assumed it was the same substance Mary had used with her fingers. </p><p>Then he felt something press against his hole. </p><p>Something hard and much larger than two of Mary’s fingers. </p><p>“Tell me if it hurts.” Mary said and rolled her hips forward, breaching Jesus smoothly. It stung and Jesus briefly considered asking her to stop before he was overcome with the pleasure of being filled. His voice came out in a broken moan. </p><p>“Mary-“ Jesus started and barely knew what he was trying to say. It just felt good to say her name. </p><p>Mary pressed in deeper and grabbed a handful of Jesus’ ass, admiring the firm muscle he’d built up from being a hardworking carpenter. She reveled in every hitch of his breath and every desperate moan he couldn’t keep down. Mary resisted gripping his hips and roughly making more of those sinful noises fall from his lips. She could be patient. </p><p>Jesus took a minute to breathe before grabbing Mary’s hand and giving her the most wanton look she’d ever seen on someone in this position. He didn’t say anything, just panted at her and squeezed her hand meaningfully. Mary gave an experimental roll of her hips and Jesus’ face was buried in the pillow again. </p><p>Mary carded a hand through Jesus’ thick brown curls, almost petting him at this point. He leaned into the touch. </p><p>“You can-“ Jesus’ voice cut off with a breathy whine, still semi muffled by the pillow. “You can fuck me now.” The sensation was new, but very far from unwelcome. Jesus quickly became acclimated to it and already needed more. </p><p>Mary grinned and rolled her hips forward. Jesus whimpered and pressed his ass firmly back against her supple hips, silently begging. Mary pulled out about halfway and swiftly sank the toy back into him. Her only regret was not being able to see his expression while he was fucked for the first time. </p><p>“I wanna see you.” Mary said and grabbed a handful of his thick hair before wrenching his head back. Jesus hissed through his teeth at the pain but with another, sharper, thrust his mouth fell open in ecstasy. </p><p>Jesus already looked wrecked. His eyes were glassy with tears threatening to spill over, his lips red and swollen, likely from him biting them.</p><p>Mary was going to ruin him even more. She picked up the pace and examined every inch of his face while it contorted in pleasure. The slick sounds of the toy and the sound of her hips connecting with Jesus’ ass filled the small room. </p><p>A solitary tear rolled down Jesus’ cheek. Mary wiped it away and wrapped a hand around Jesus’s throat. She guided him up onto his knees so her chest was flush with his back again. The new angle had Jesus squirming even more than before. His hair bounced obscenely every time they connected. Fingers dug into his hips hard enough to ache. </p><p>“Touch me, please.” Jesus whined and seemed as if he couldn’t even comprehend his words, they were just pouring out of him with needy moans.</p><p>“My pleasure” Mary wound an arm around his broad chest and dragged her fingertips over his hardened nipple. She knew this wasn’t he meant but it was her intention to make him cum tonight without any attention paid to his cock. She twisted the nipple harshly and soaked up the shout it pulled from the man. </p><p>Jesus just moaned and met her thrusts eagerly. She was a little surprised he didn’t complain about being left relatively untouched but then again it wasn’t really in the man’s nature to look a gift horse in the mouth. </p><p>“I’m close.” Jesus whined. Mary let her forehead fall against his shoulder, she was grateful he was close because her core was getting tired but prematurely mourned the loss of his gorgeous moans. She’d just have to fuck him again, she supposed.</p><p>“You’ve been such a good boy.” Mary praised and at the words Jesus tensed and came messily onto the blanket. </p><p>-</p><p>“Jesus Christ..” Mary said looking at the mess he’d made of her bed. </p><p>“Yeah?” Jesus looked up expectantly. </p><p>“Nothing”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh god oh fuck</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>